Elements
The Elements '''are the six forces The Six Elements Air Dark Earth Fire Ice Light Board game application Elements see many in game applications. * First, they each have a plane. An extradimensional parallel universe where the said element is omnipotent. * Second, they each have demons, which are embodiments of pure element (comparable to spirits or elementals in other games). * Finally, they can be infused in a battlefield. It means that a strong use of the element power will impregnate the battlefield. Infusion If by default all elements are inert In the board game, elements are '''infused. Some ability cards, be it characters' or monsters', will include the icon of an element. This means that the element pictured is infused at the end of the turn and becomes strong (It means that the character cannot use the element it just created as it is not the end of its turn yet). When infused, an element is strong for the current round. On the following round, the element will become waning, then inert again the round after. Infused elements may be consumed or used. Again, some ability cards will include a use icon, which is the icon of the element with a red X on it. However, characters may refuse to apply the effect of said use and consumption. Monsters, on the other hand, always consume the element if it shows on their card, applying the effect to all monsters using the ability card. Note that a multi-element icon implies that any of the 6 elements may be created or used. Official FAQ These are questions and answers from the official board game FAQ. If an Attack has an attached element consumption that grants an effect plus XP (ex: Consume Ice, Stun 1 XP) can you skip the effect and still get the XP? What if the monster dies as part of the Attack? '''Before you attempt the attack, you chose whether to do the consumption as part of the attack. If you do, you also chose if you want to include the effect as part of the consumption. If you decide to consume the element, you will gain the XP (it is mandatory), even if the monster dies or you decided not to include the Stun. '''If I consume an element in the strong column, does it go down to waning or all the way down to inert? '''Whenever an element is consumed, it always moves down to inert, no matter where it started. '''Can you explain the timing of elemental infusions? Yes, the main take-away here is that any elements you create on your turn do not get moved to the strong column until the end of your turn. This means that you cannot create an element (that wasn't already present) and then consume it on the same turn because it won't be available to be consumed until the end of your turn. On the up side, this also means that if an element is already strong or waning at the start of your turn, you can create the element again with your first action, consume the existing element with your second action, and then the element will still go up to strong at the end of your turn even though you just used it. If an element consumption is attached to an attack, when can I chose to consume the element? Before the attack When do you chose which actual element is infused for multi-color element abilities? At the end of the turn, when the element is actually infused. When a monster's initiative comes up and the monsters consume or infuse an element as part of their ability card, do they each consume/infuse an element as they take their individual turns or do they consume/infuse the element as a group? '''They consume/infuse the element as a group when the 1st monster takes their turn, with all the currently revealed monsters of that type gaining any benefit. However, if new monsters of that type are later revealed, they would need to consume the element again to gain the benefit (assuming it is available). '''If a monster's element consumption is attached to another ability (typically Attack) and doesn't perform that ability, is the element consumed? NoCategory:Game Concepts